Marriage Law: Steal My Breath Away,I Can't Breathe
by Danica Bruxa
Summary: Danica, born in Rohan, of Gondor noble blood, then left behind her childhood friend to go to Gondor. When she has to return for her arranged marriage will she run away screaming or will she fall for temptation and true love? Rmnce/Hurt/Comfrt/Frnds/Angst
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my newest fanfic and yes I am continuing my Narnia one but I'm at a bit of a block and I get over my blocks best when I take a break then come back to it. This is my first marriage law and I hope it ends up nicely and can match up to all the other marriage laws I've read! I love marriage laws but not as much as Faith (LovetobeFaith) does so she insisted I include her in this. BTW- Faith is a fail because she had not seen the LOTR series until I showed it to her (extended bluray editionnn yeaaah!) last weekend. But she is indeed a hugggge fan of a certain character you will seeee :) And I, on the other hand, have another character that you have yet to see whether I hate, or love. Read and find out! OH and I am not a recent fan of LOTR I have seen the series over and over again and read the books (awhile ago though and I need to get the other ones to reread but i cant find the edition i want :( ) though I did base this story on the movie world.**

**Again reviews are always massively appreciated but again, I will not stop posting because of lack of reviews I get that some ppl dont have accounts, dont have time, dont know what to say and it doesnt mean that they dont want to read the end of my story ;) but it is always nice hearing what ppl think and constructive criticism (GREATLY appreciated, alot of ppl hate it but im all like YAY at least theyr telling the truth ;) ) hehe so I seriously hope everyone likes it!**

Prologue

The battle for Middle Earth was finally over.

Everyone was able to start getting back to their normal lives; King Aragorn finally sat on the throne of Gondor with his Queen, beloved by the people, Arwen Udomiel "The Evenstar" and it had been 3 years since the end of the war, 3 years of peace. My father had been killed in the battle for Osgiliath and my mother died shortly after the war, of grief and sickness while it was left up to me to care for my younger siblings, Aria and Logan. They were only children yet so much worry had already struck them I just couldn't leave them to be sent to an orphanage so I decided to start making a living for myself.

Suddenly, a few weeks after the war I was informed that that would not be necessary; I was to be betrothed in my sixteenth year, my parents, nobles of Gondor that had moved to Rohan, had planned it with a Lord of Rohan many years before the war, while I was a toddler. My brother and sister would be taken care of in Gondor, which would always be my home city, though I moved here nought but 3 years before the war, and we would be given money to keep living in our home until I had to leave to get married. After that they would be assigned a governess and taken care of whilst being given one of the best educations available. I had always abhorred forced marriages but how could I deny my younger siblings a good life, one of comfort? It would have been selfish, so I decided (at the young, immature and completely idiotic age of 13) that I would go along with this marriage, for the sake of my siblings.

I met my best friend Faith after we moved from Rohan to Gondor only 3 years before the beginning of the war. She was an elf of noble blood, placed in Gondor to learn diplomatic relations with humans as an exchange student of some sort. After leaving my long time child playmate Eomer, now the King of Rohan (he always had been an ambitious, pompous prat), behind at the young age of 10 I was glad to have a new friend. She was always either fawned upon by others, such as myself being the daughter of nobles that originated from Gondor, or ignored because she was elfkind, unknown to them and strange.

Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself: I am Danica Telumehtar, I was raised in the Kingdom of Rohan, I am 16 years old, my best friend is an elf and I suppose this is where my story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened to Choice?

**Hai! Yes I finished the prologue and chapter 1 before posting it. Psha. Uhm I could use a little help I can't decide (not that it rly matters) what to call it, I wanted to call it: Please Take My Breath Away Yet I Suffocate. but that was too long for the thing so then I tried to do: Please Take My Breath Away - I'm Suffocating. Still too long. Now it's a battle between:**

**Take My Breath Away, I'm Suffocating**

**or**

**Take My Breath Away, I Can't Breathe**

**Any ideas/help/reviews about what I could call it cuz i honestly DONT KNOWW... and its a real dilemma for me. honestly i cant SLEEEP. hahaaa well ill just run into a wall and pass out to solve that problemm hehe. **

**But again reviews appreciated not necessary I dont wanna be a bitch. Uhmm lemme know what you think! And I hope you liek it :)**

Chapter 1

"Faith!" I called to my best friend as I grabbed my books off my desk, "What are you doing later?"

"Uh, not a whole lot, my parents came all the way from Lothlorien to have some sort of family meeting. They just need to talk to me about something, wouldn't say what," She replied with a slightly quizzical look, like she was deep inside her own mind rummaging for ideas of what tonight's meeting would bring.

"Oh... Sounds mysterious," I smirked, "Okay well come by after the meeting and tell me all about it. Today is the last day of school for the rest of our lives and I will not let you escape a sleepover."

"Alright then! I'll tell you all about the mysterious meeting, they probably want me to go back home and clean the stables," She laughed sarcastically. Faith was of noble elf blood, she would never clean stables back at home, more like order people to clean them for her.

"Never! You can't escape me, not even to the Elven realms!" I said as I raised my arms dramatically and gave her a hug goodbye, "I'll see you later, tell me all about what your parents say!" I called back as we went our opposite ways home.

As I walked home I thought of many things; I thought of how I had turned 16 only a month ago and now that school ended, I would have to go and deal with my arranged marriage. I would have to honour my parent's one lifetime wish for me that they left behind, while taking care of my siblings and perhaps leaving me in misery in the company of a drab crusty old man. Though I assumed, hoped, that my parents had been quite a bit wiser than that in their choosing of my future husband.

I shook my head as I remembered my parents, the memory of them still fresh in my mind. My memories were like wounds, healing but still tender and they hurt like millions of little ice shards when poked.

I reached my home and opened the door to see a rush of light brown hair, light auburn hair and a jumbled mess of hands and feet.

"Danica!" Aria and Logan called at me, "You're home!" My siblings shrieked.

They always got like this, every day, every month and every year; every time I'd come home they would act like Christmas came early and I believed it might've been because one day, our father didn't come back and then soon after our mother died as well. I tried to do my best to care for them but ever since our parents died we've had our governess, Mary, taking care of us. She's nice and she's an amazing cook but I find I liked her less because she would never replace or bring back Mother.

Logan was 11 and had chin length straight light brown hair and light chalky soulful brown eyes to match where Aria was 7 and had long light auburn ringlets running down her back with big never-ending dark brown eyes. I however had sometimes straight but sometimes wavy, usually a mix of the two, caramel-bronze coloured hair with round chocolate eyes and full pastel pink lips.

"Leave your sister be, she has guests waiting in the living room," Our governess Mary looked pointedly at me then whispered once she had successfully shooed my siblings to their rooms, "Go get straightened up in your room then come back down, there are important matters to be discussed."

I looked at her in confusion but went to our washroom upstairs without a word and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a dark blue and off-white corset dress that pushed my quite sizeable breasts up to within an inch of their life and that flowed down to almost cover my feet which emphasised my curvy hourglass figure while having long sleeves that slit to triangles at my wrists. I gazed at my tanned alabaster skin while searching for any sign of grime or dirt. My face was cleaned up and my caramel-bronze hair tied neatly back into a long braid which I put over my shoulder. My chocolate brown eyes lined with the usual kohl on my top lids. I designated myself presentable and made my way downstairs to meet whoever these mysterious guests were in my living room. Faith wouldn't be the only one who would have a story to tell tonight.

I reached the landing and turned into the doorway that led to the living room, I heard a few hushed voices and when I entered the room they stopped. Mary left the room with some mutters about going to see the young children and making tea while I sat down in a lounge chair near the fireplace. There was a woman, probably in her fifties with grey hair pinned in a tight bun sitting on the couch next to a man, also probably in his fifties, which chubby cheeks and a kind-hearted look about him and there was the last man, sitting farthest away from me and nearest to the door. His face looked pinched though he was probably only in his late thirties, he had dark brown hair that was greased back from his forehead. I instantly liked the chubby cheeked one best.

The woman with the grey pinned bun spoke, "We are here today to discuss your betrothal which is supposed to take place in your sixteenth year; you turned sixteen earlier this year yet we neglected to come fetch you sooner for we thought it wise to let you finish your education."

"Though now that you have finished your education," the man with the pinched face and the slicked back hair wheezed, "We are here to inform you of the proceedings that are to follow." I neglected to mention that I had only finished school today but I supposed that this was how it was for most people anyways; giving them an assumption of freedom only to be able to take absolutely all of it away. What do they think we're going to do? Go have sex with every willing man we see in front of us unless we get betrothed right out of school?

"What he means," added the chubby cheeked kind-looking one, "Is that you are to be sent to prepare for your courting and training, and then... Well and then your engagement." Courting? Training? Oh, so I have to get engaged to this guy but we get to have proper "get to know and flirt so we can fall in love even though we have to get married anyways" time? Yeah that wasn't weird at all, and I do not need training! What is this?

"So..." I said, hesitating, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means," said the old lady with the grey bun, "That we are sending you to Rohan, permanently. Unless you are permitted for a vacation, you will live there for the rest of your life. Tomorrow, your engagement will be announced and you will be gracious, polite and happy," she added with emphasis, "Then you will be courted, engaged and married."

I sat there in shock. My life was to pretty much end, more so my free will, tomorrow. For the rest of my life I would be bound to obey a man that I don't even know and I would have no choice about it. I started to panic and was about to scream at them that they were insane and there was no way I was going through with this when I remembered why. I had to do this for my siblings, whoever this man was, he was rich, and he would make sure they were taken care of and had an education. I had to do this, for them.

I sighed, "Alright. I understand, now I'm feeling quite tired from my last day of school," I mentioned pointedly, "...and I would appreciate some rest. I assume there will be a horse ready to take me there tomorrow?"

"You will have a carriage milady," said the chubby cheeked man, who looked sympathetic, "And an entourage of caretakers, if you like you may bring one person with you." I thought of Faith then dismissed the idea; she would probably be busy with whatever her parents were speaking to her about right now.

"I think I'll go alone, though leave the option open. I might choose to take someone." After all if what Faith was supposed to do wasn't that important who's to say I don't have the right to drag her along with me?

I stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to rest for awhile."

"Of course," the man with the pinched face replied.

As I left the room I saw Mary, our governess, coming back from the children's rooms, probably going to talk to the people in the living room and make arrangements for tomorrow and the future of my siblings. I reached the landing and headed straight for my bedroom, it wasn't much but it was my home, and now I would never be able to go here again. I flopped down onto my bed facing the ceiling.

I couldn't remember how long I lay there but it wasn't until I heard a knock on the door that I realized tears were streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 2: Its Mudled w Others Happines

**Yeah I just finished the 2nd chapter hehehee... Uhm I'm reaaaaaalllyy tired :O so here: I dont know what to call it, Take My Breath Away, I Can't Breathe, or, Take My Breath Away, I'm Suffocating. If someone could just review or leave a note or however it works and leave a note cuz im kinda stumped but watver.**

**Sorry for the crappy title typing in the little margin clicky thing cuz they didnt have enough characters for me to type the thing properly so I was like you know waht eff you. SO yeahhhh but it's typed properly at the beginning of the story sooo yeah :)**

**ENJOY the story. i hope. :/ Annndd Yeah. :D**

**Oh check out LovetobeFaith's stories she's really awesome writer plus Danica (me) is also in her stories too. Uhm you can check out my other stories as well if you like I have a 300 one-shot and a Narnia fanfic that is still in progresssssssss :)**

Chapter 2: It's Muddled With Others' Happiness

"Hey!" called Faith as she opened my door, barely waiting after her knock, "Guess what! No, you'll never guess... I should tell you... Oh well. Guess!" She paused for breath as she came over to sit down on my bed, "Wait, are you crying? Why are you crying! Um... Stop crying? It'll be okay? Whatever it is... Guess what!" She said quickly and while practically bouncing up and down on my bed with excitement.

I sat up and leaned against the pillows near my bed frame, "Yes, Faith. I'm crying. I'll tell you why after you explain to me because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to guess," I sighed. She had a very, wandering mind, you could say.

"Um..." She pondered, probably wondering if she should just tell me or comfort me first.

"Just go Faith."

"Ok! So... so... You know Legolas?" She explains looking down.

"Yeah that elven guy you used to be uber friends with and then you left to come to Gondor. You guys still stayed in contact though right? You send letters almost every week." I would know since she would always bother me when they came in, getting so damn excited.

"Yeah! Well... Apparently... Our parents made certain, arrangements." She said, nodding vigorously.

"What kind of arrangements?" I gulped, this was starting to sound too much like my own scenario for my liking.

"Well..." She hesitated then looked up at me, her eyes glossy, "Our parents arranged for us to be married ever since we were young."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, taking her in my arms and giving her a good hug. Now not only I have to go through this torture but so does my best friend! When would the world stop being so cruel.

"Um... I'm not sad," She said, pulling away and giving me a strange look, "I thought you'd be happy for me."

Huh? My head started spinning, "Wait... You're, happy?" I whispered.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be? He's an amazing guy! Plus I think I've been in love with him this whole time anyways so it all works out, and he wants to marry me too!" She whispers back, as if it's a secret that no one should know, "Anyways... I'll rant about my happiness later! After all we have all night right?" She looked so happy.

I started crying on the spot and hit her with one of my pillows.

"Ouch!"

"You fucking lucky bitch! You're happy to be engaged? At sixteen? An arranged engagement on top of that? What's wrong with you! You should be crying on the floor!" I hit her yet again, then just gave up and started swinging the pillow back and forth aproximately where she was sitting.

"Well I love him!"

"THWACK"

"You. Suck." I said finally putting down my arm.

"Okay. Well I am kind of giddy today and that is because I am getting married to the guy I love! Oh wait, you were crying. Why were you crying?" She suddenly remembered and decided to be sensitive after all that?

"Well. Imagine your story, except I don't know who he is and I'm not happy about it."

"Oh that's miserable."

"Thanks for rubbing it in," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh! No! I just meant that! Oh forget it... I meant that..." She looked down, clearly not knowing what to say, "Something will work out. You honestly don't know who it is?"

"Nope."

"He could be some really old guy though! Ew."

"Not helping."

"Right sorry."

"Well, I do know a few things," I mentioned, avoiding her gaze and starting to grin a little. What? So my freedom was being taken away it was still an adventure!

"Oh! Do tell!" Faith cried, crossing her legs on my bed and facing me, paying full attention now.

"Well, I know he's rich."

"That's always good."

I laughed, "Yes, well he's going to make sure my siblings are taken care of so he better be..." My voice wandered off.

"Oh... So that's why you're doing this," She looked at me sympathetically, "Don't worry, I get it."

"Psh. No you don't."

"Kay well I'm trying!"

I laughed at her yet again, "And I'm being sent to Rohan tomorrow where, and when, the engagement will be announced."

"NO WAY!" She shrieked.

"Shh! My sibling are trying to sleep!" I hissed at her.

"Oops, sorry, but I'm going there tomorrow as well! My engagement ceremony will be happening there!"

"No way! That means that my engagement will be announced at your actual engagement? Now... You have to come with me!" I was so happy I would be able to bring her along, if I'd been alone I don't know if I would've fallen apart in tears or ran away screaming.

"Of course I'll go with you! Just warning you if it's a crusty old man I am sooo not letting you marry him."

We both shook with laughter at that. Faith wouldn't be able stop it if she wanted to, but it was still nice of her to say it.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, or even think about it," Never mind right now, I never wanted to think about it for the rest of forever, "Let's talk about you and Legolas... You know what perks come with marriage?"

"Huh? Okay. What do you mean?" She looked at me innocently and I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

As I pulled away I saw the look on her face and I giggled, clearly she hadn't thought this through.

"You don't think?" She looked completely shocked, "Already?"

"Oh for sure. He's marrying you isn't he? Darling you do know how children happen right?" Now it was her turn to hit me with the pillow.

"Shut up." She muttered as she grabbed the pillow back and put it over her head.

I kept teasing her and tried to keep my thoughts normal, and happy, because this is probably the last time I'd ever get to experience normalcy in my life. Unless he's a complete pushover, I grinned uncontrollably at that thought as I described in vigorous detail what my idea of what the night of her engagement would entail.

We talked, then she fell asleep, then I tried to fall asleep. Thoughts kept running through my mind. A multitude of thoughts, so many, I couldn't stop them. I started to chastise myself for being so over dramatic; after all it couldn't be that bad. In the end I wouldn't have to go looking for a husband right?

I pressed the side of my face to my pillow and lay there yet again, and for the second time today tears ran down my face. I watched them drip onto my pillow until I fell asleep.


End file.
